Luffy's Love Letter
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Luffy wants to know how to write a love letter, so he asks Zoro. Fluff LuffyxNami.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy sat all by himself in the kitchen. Sanji was on the other side of the bar table, cutting up vegetables. Although the rich aroma of food was entering Luffy's nose, he did not lose his concentration or drool like a rainforest. It seemed like the world would end, but the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates was not in the mood to eat yet. He had breakfast and a big lunch an hour ago so his stomach was beaming with content.

The captain, however, had a strained frown etched across his face as he had a staring contest with the object in front of him. It was one sheet of paper and a quill pen. The paper was mainly blank except for the top region which was scribbled with words. It was meaningless for unsentimental people, and unfortunately Luffy himself.

Luffy threw his head back and screamed, "I don't get it!"

"Stop complaining!" Sanji suddenly yelled back across the room, tired of hearing his captain repeat this phrase on every five minutes, "If you want your feelings sent across, a poem is perfect!"

"T-Then what rhymes with _princess_?"

"Happiness." The cook replied tersely. "Luffy, can you at least tell me who you're sending this letter to?"

Luffy pulled down a long frown and began gathering his writing supplies he had borrowed from Nami, "I need a better place to think." The captain dashed out the door and scanned his surroundings to see the best place to write in peace. He preferred outside, but there was a mild wind and an occasional powerful one. He didn't want to risk writing and lose the paper or the ink bottle. Then again, he needed help writing this, so he actually needed to find someone for advice.

He trusted everyone in his crew, but when it came to these private intimate questions, there was only one who he could ask.

"...What?" Zoro sat up and stared at Luffy with an incredulous stare. He just woke up from his nap so he thought his mind was off because of the usual tired haze.

"I said...can you help me write a love letter?" Luffy handed the slip of paper he kept close to his chest to avoid the wind. The swordsman rubbed his eyes while taking the letter with the other.

Zoro read silently and paused between few lines to ask Luffy questions, "...'you're like a reincarnation of Aphrodite'...You got this from Cook, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Luffy gaped and mouth hung open like a window. Zoro rolled his eyes and shook the idea off. He continued to read, although there were only five stanzas and it ended flat. For a pathetic romantic, this would shoot an arrow in their hearts, but Zoro knew who Luffy liked-and the person was not this type of character. Plus, the poem itself was forced. Obviously this wasn't Luffy's character, but the stupid cook's.

"...so what should I write after this line? I need to rhyme it with _princess_."

"Uh, I think you should start over."

"What?" Luffy pouted and he looked exhausted, "Was it that bad?"

"Sorry Luffy, but it sucked." Upon that, Luffy looked like a negative ghost passed through him. This rare activity was taking a toll on the poor captain. Zoro knew the kid wanted to go out and play with Usopp and Chopper, but once he decided to do something he was tenacious and wouldn't give up.

The swordsman sighed, "Just start from scratch." With the frown still glued on his face, Luffy reluctantly pulled up a new sheet of paper. He dipped the quill pen in and waited for Zoro's que.

"Write something you like."

Luffy blinked. "...like what?"

"Anything. Really Luffy, do you really have to think to know your favorite thing?"

"...meat?"

"Good, then write that."

"Do I need to rhyme?"

Zoro could tell by undertone of his voice, the captain highly despised rhymes. "You don't need to rhyme. It could be free verse."

"Hmmm..." Luffy, for the first time since he woke Zoro up, he smiled, "Thanks Zoro! I think I could do this!" Luffy put the paper on the floor and he bent his body in a tight curve so he could protect it against the wind. He scribbled the words down and sometimes (most of the time) woke Zoro up and asked if this was alright, or if this was needed.

When he was finished, Luffy reread his letter out loud.

He twisted his lips, "Is this okay?"

Zoro peered in over Luffy's shoulder and nodded, "Better than the one you showed me earlier."

"But is this really romantic?"

"Hm...Well, you'll never know until you give it to her."

"O-Okay..." Luffy swallowed and folded the letter clumsily into the envelope.

Zoro grinned, "Good luck."

"Uh-huh." Luffy nodded and hopped over the rails to the upper deck.

-.-.-

"Ne Zoro." The swordsman groaned and opened only one eye to stare up at Nami. Her expression was a bit of surprise and confusion. In her left hand there was the familiar letter and envelope he saw earlier, "L-Luffy told me that you helped him write this letter."

"Yeah I did."

Nami unfolded the letter and read the first two stanzas, "'I love you just as much as meat. Your voice is sweet like strawberries covered in condensed milk.'" Zoro didn't mean to be rude, but the swordsman chuckled when Luffy used condensed milk to describe her voice. Sanji would be in a fit, but strawberries dipped in condensed milk did taste better than honey. She continued reading and every sentence had the navigator described to food.

She ceased her reading and glanced up with a blush on her cheeks.

Zoro smirked, "Did you like it?" Nami nodded quietly with a faint smile dancing over her face, "Are you going to reply?"

"Yeah, but should I do it with a letter?"

"Nah, just say 'yes.' It'll be easier for Luffy." Unlike Luffy, Nami didn't listen to Zoro's advice and wrote a short reply to the captain. Soon after that, while they were going out they sent mini love notes to each other. It was like seeing a cute, sappy high school romance story, on a pirate ship. And yes, Luffy still used food as a simile.

**The End**


End file.
